Something New
by Just a person51
Summary: Elsa's biggest fear was becoming like her father. Her mentor, Harry Potter, didn't believe that would happen. Elsa's biggest problem was supposed to be to defeat the dark forces that were after her, but after a certain redhead pushes her way into Elsa's life her biggest problem becomes how to hide her growing feeling for her mentor's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_As he took his last breath out before turning into dust, she took her first breath in_ …

"One more push and then she will be out." The midwife said to the lady breathing heavily trying to gain the strength to give one more big push.

She wasn't supposed to be giving birth yet, and he was supposed to be here. They had it all planned out, but once he went out of town again her water broke, leaving no other choice for her than to give birth to their child without him.

The final push left the new mother screaming until she heard the crying of her baby.

"It's a girl, Your Majesty." The midwife, Gerda, said as she cleaned the squealing baby off before handing it to the Queen.

"She is beautiful." The Queen says looking at her daughter. Light blonde wisps of hair stuck out in every direction, she was not the only one to notice the hair color.

"Your Majesty, her hair." Gerda points out to her smiling softly as the baby calms in the new mother's arms.

"Yes, interesting, isn't it?" The Queen says as she notices the room become colder. Snowflakes began to fall out of thin air, as the baby finally drifts off to sleep. Before either woman could say anything, a knock on the door sounds.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but he has died." The man, Kai, announces as he steps into the room. The Queen start to cry while holding her baby closer to her than before.

The Queen, knew what her lover was up too, and it was never good. She could not bring herself to try to stop him. He had promised that after this trip, they would finally be together with their new baby.

"How did he die?" The Queen asks as she wipes her eyes, trying not to wake the sleeping baby.

"He was killed, Your Majesty." Kai answers softly as he notices the baby. He walks over smiling as he looks at the newborn.

"She will be very powerful, Your Majesty." Kai tells her before asking, "What is her name?"

The Queen gently runs her fingers through the soft hair, smiling as she answers, "Her name shall be Elsa. Elsa Riddle."

"That is a fitting name." Kai says as he looks up at the Queen. "Tom was killed by Harry Potter, Your Majesty." Kai adds on.

The Queen sighs, "Maybe it is for the best. He was not a very good guy, I loved him very dearly but I can't have Elsa picking up on that kind of dark magic." She says as she looks at her baby than at Gerda and Kai.

"Do you think she will process magic like your great great grandmother?" Kai asks as he looks at the baby's hair.

"She does. She was making snowflakes before you came." The Queen said trying to remain calm. "I don't know how to teach her how to control it or her other magic." She adds on.

Gerda steps up, "When the time is right, we will find a wizard to help her control all that power, but relax until than, Your Majesty."

So that is what the Queen did for five years. Once Elsa turned five her powers started to grow more rapidly.

"Gerda when will he be here?" the Queen asks as she watches Elsa make a small snowman and giggle to herself.

Gerda was about to answer when Kai leads a man in. They all get acquainted with each other before the man notices, little Elsa playing in the snow she made.

"Hello." The man says as he approaches Elsa slowly.

"Hi, my name is Elsa." The young girl says in a sweet little voice. "Can you help me make this snowman?" She asks looking up at the man with eyes that no one could say no to.

"I suppose I do have some time to spare." The man says as he bends down to make a ball.

"Hey how did you get that scar on your forehead?" The young girl asks as she looks at him.

The man was taken aback for a moment, surprised at how observant the girl was. "Well I got this when I was a little younger than you." The man answers.

"I'm sorry, I never asked what your name was. Momma is always trying to teach me manners and she says that it is nice to ask what someone else's name is." Elsa says smiling big at the man.

"My name is Harry Potter, I am actually here to help you control all of your power." He answers.

The girl look turns to one of confusion. "Power?" She asks as she looks at her hands.

"Yes only very special people have them and people that are more special than that have rare ones like you. No one else can make snow and ice like you can, Elsa." Harry explains to the young girl. "So that makes you very special. You will get even more powers as you grow older, because your father was a wizard."

The girl perks up at the mention of her father. "My father? Did you know him?" The girl asks unknowingly opening up old wounds of Harry's.

"Yes I knew him." Harry answers before standing up and looking at the time. "Well Elsa, I should be back tomorrow to start teaching you, it was lovely meeting you." He says to the young girl.

""Bye Harry." The girl says as she watches Harry apparates. "Wow." Elsa says

The next couple of years was challenging for both Harry and Elsa. It was hard for Harry because he tried to help Elsa control all of that power, but it continued to grow. When Elsa started to show signs of other magic, the wizarding kind, it became even more challenging. It was hard on Elsa because the power was too much at times for her body to hold. She tried to control it but her emotions were all over the place so her powers were as well.

"Elsa now try to relax." Harry yelled out to Elsa as she tried to control the snow tornado she created. Finally she stopped it, the ten year old fell to the ground exhausted.

Harry walked over to the girl, "You did good. I think we are done for today." Harry says before turning to grab his jacket.

"Wait Harry could you please tell me about my father now, please." The girl asks. Harry sighs and sits down next to the girl, knowing this day would have to come, especially now that she was going to be going to Hogwarts soon.

So Harry begins to tell the girl the whole story of her father, he told her everything he knew about him. After he finished, he held Elsa while she cried herself to sleep.

Harry arrives home later than he normally does because he had to carry Elsa to bed. Walking into his house, he is greeted by his youngest daughter, Anna, levitating a lamp. "Daddy look what I did!" The girl tells him excited causing her to not focus on the lamp and drop it.

"Anna no magic until you are older, you know this." Harry tells her as he cleans up the mess. She only nods.

"Dad how is Elsa? Can I meet her yet?" Anna asks her dad.

Harry shakes his head, "Anna you cannot meet Elsa until you are at Hogwarts. I can't take you with me to work, you could get hurt."

Years passed and both Anna and Elsa grew, and so did their magical abilities. When it was Anna's fifth year at Hogwarts, Elsa's sixth, the two finally met.

It was a nice sunny day at the school. Anna was late to Potions class, again. So she ran through the school, trying to make it to the class, as she went around one corner, she ran right into Elsa. Causing them to fall.

Elsa groans as her back hit the ground hard. She opens her eyes to scold whoever hit her, but all of her thoughts stop as she looks into teal eyes. Everything seems to disappear as she looks deep into those eyes.

"Ohmygod, I am so sorry!" Anna says as she finally snaps out of the trance. "Ohgod, are you okay? Oh wait that was a dumb question of course you aren't. What is hurt? Is it your head? Back? Oh maybe I should get off of you, that was probably awkward. Not that you're awkward. I am, you are gorgeous… Wait what?" Anna rambles on as Elsa watches in awe.

Elsa thought the girl was way too cute for her own good. The rising blush on the girl's face made her even more adorable. "It's fine, I am fine." Elsa finally says stopping Anna's ramble.

Anna stand there for a second as she hears the girl's smooth voice. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to stare directly into Anna's soul, but Anna didn't mind one bit.

"I'm Anna." Anna says after a minute of awkwardly staring at Elsa. Elsa smiles.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa says shaking the younger girl's hand. Anna jaw drops.

"Your Elsa? As in Elsa Riddle?" Anna asks smiling, which goes missed by Elsa. Elsa frowns used to the weird looks and whispers of her.

"Yes I am." She says looking at her feet.

"Ohmygod! I finally met you. My dad always used to come home and tell me stories about you. Can you do the magic?" Anna asks excitedly. Elsa snaps her head to meet her face.

"Wait what? Who is your father?" Elsa asks slightly confused that this girl knew about her other magical abilities.

"Oh Harry Potter, maybe I should've introduced myself better. I am Anna Potter." The girl says smiling at Elsa. Elsa feels a warm feeling in her chest as she looks at the girl.

"I can't show you out in the open like this, I'm sorry." Elsa says to her. She feels another weird feeling as she sees a frown cross the younger girl's face. Elsa sighs as she hides her hands in her robe and makes a rose out of ice and hands it to Anna.

"Here please don't show or tell anyone that I did that." Elsa says a small blush on her pale cheeks. Anna's grin nearly splits her face.

"Of course I won't thank you Elsa." Anna says hugging the older girl and pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "I'm like super late to class now so I have to go, but I would love to talk again." Anna tells Elsa before walking to class.

Elsa stands there with a hand on the cheek Anna kissed. Elsa groans as she realizes that she has a huge crush on her mentor's daughter.

 **So this is just a new idea I am toying around with. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa turns down another hall as she makes her way to the Slytherin common room. Messing with her tie nervously, she steps into the room. People stare and talk about her. Rumors she they have heard about her or how she looks evil, just like her father.

Elsa runs up to her room quickly and sits in her bed, trying to keep the tears at bay. She should be used to this by now, Elsa thinks to herself as she pulls out her wand.

It was her father's wand. She remembers finding it in an old room in the castle. She runs her finger over the smooth wood. No one knows why the wand choose her, but most suspect that it recognizes her as her father.

That thought scares her more than anything else.

The day she first used the wand was also the day she learned what her biggest fear was.

 _Elsa wondered around the large castle going from room to room, trying to find something interesting to occupy her time before Harry showed up._

 _She stepped inside a dark room, one that was dusty. Elsa found that odd because Kai always tried to keep every corner of the castle clean. As she looked around the room more, she came into contact with a bunch of magical items. One being the wand that would soon become hers._

 _As Elsa picked up the wand her eyes widened and goosebumps popped up all over her pale skin. The sensation of her magic coursing through her body became too much and found its way out through the wand._

 _Elsa became scared as she saw the damage she caused. She set the wand down but felt different after parting with the object. Elsa found that she felt more in control of herself with the wand so she brought it out of the room with her._

" _Elsa what are you holding?" Harry asked causing Elsa to jump, not seeing him before. She held it up for him to see._

" _I found it in an old room. When I picked it up my magic kind of exploded from it, but I feel better having it." She says looking slightly confused._

 _Harry took the wand and looked over it. "This was your father's wand." Harry tells her with a puzzled look on his face._

 _Elsa found herself walking towards Ollivander's Wand Shop, Harry by her side. After a long talk with a man, Garrick Ollivander, Elsa found that the wand did choose her. This even puzzled the wand maker, who looked at her closer._

" _You are Elsa Riddle, correct?" He asks the young girl yet again. Elsa nods, making the wand maker frown._

" _He did terrible things with his wand, but it still has a chance to be used for great things." The older man tells Elsa as he hands her back the wand._

 _Later that day, while Elsa was training, Harry noticed how distracted and closed off she became._

" _Elsa what is wrong?" Harry asks gently as he stops training. The younger girl breaks down and starts to cry._

" _What if I am meant to turn out just like him?" Elsa asks through teary eyes. Harry shakes his head and sits down beside the younger girl._

" _Elsa, we choose our own paths. If you don't want to become like him, then don't." Harry tells her simply._

Elsa smiles softly as she remembers Harry's kind words. They made her feel a little better but she still had her father's blood running through her veins and his wand in her hand.

The next day as Elsa walks down the hall, her head ducked hoping no one would notice her until she heard a voice. It was the girl she met yesterday, that made her hands sweat and her heart to pump faster. Anna.

"Hey Elsa wait up!" She hears that lovely voice call after her, gaining more attention towards her. Anna stops right in front of her, a huge grin on her face.

"I'm happy I caught you. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and some of my friends." The red-haired girl asks with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Anna, I'm not sure my presents is wanted there." Elsa says with some hesitance in her voice, because spending more time with this girl was something Elsa definitely wanted to do.

"Don't be silly, they won't mind you joining us. Now come on." Anna says as she pulls the older girl by the wrist towards the spot where all her friends were eating.

Everyone stared as Anna and Elsa stood in front of the group. "Everyone this is my friend Elsa, she is going to be eating with us. So try to be nice." Anna tells the group before plopping down on the grass.

Elsa sits down slowly trying to figure out if this was some cruel joke.

"So Elsa this is Kristoff," Anna says pointing to a built man sitting on the other side of her with blond hair, "That is Sven, Marshall, Rapunzel, and Eugene." She adds pointing to each person.

Eugene is the first one to speak, "So do you have all your dad's old, evil weapons?" He asks seeming to be actually interested. Elsa blushes as all the rest of the people look at her.

"Oh well there is a room in the castle that uh has his old stuff." Elsa says softly turning to look at Anna, feeling calmer when she looks at her. "This used to be his wand." Elsa adds on getting a bunch of different reactions from the group. Half looked scared to death but the other half looked incredibly interested.

"But I thought that was your wand, Elsa?" Anna questions her, her teal eyes doing something funny to Elsa's stomach.

"It is. It choose me, uh it's the only wand that would." Elsa tells her, hoping it wouldn't freak her out. Anna bites on her lip as she thinks.

"That's kind of weird." Anna tells her before seeing Elsa's face fall, "But a good weird, an interesting weird. Not saying that you are weird, because you aren't you are like super cool and beautiful…" Anna continues to ramble on, a blush rising to her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

The whole groups watches in amusement, looking from Elsa who is watching Anna in awe, to Anna who is throwing compliments to Elsa in every other sentence. All of the groups' smiles group as Anna realizes what she was doing.

"Sorry I tend to ramble on when I'm excited or when I'm nervous. It's a bad habit." Anna says ducking her head in embarrassment. Until she hears the sweetest sound ever. She looks over to see Elsa laughing, her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's just really cute when you ramble on about everything that comes to your mind." Elsa tells the younger girl as she finally stops laughing. A blush overtakes her features as she realizes that she just called Anna cute.

Thankfully lunch is over, which saves both girls from further embarrassment. Elsa packs her things up quickly and says goodbye, before heading to away from the group.

Meanwhile, Anna watches her leave. "So when were you going to tell us you had a crush on Elsa?" Rapunzel asks teasingly. Anna's blush increases.

"Uh I don't know what you are talking about." Anna says while packing her stuff up, trying to ignore how right Rapunzel was.

"Oh come on Anna, don't lie to us. We just saw firsthand. It's fine if you do, I think she might even feel the same way." Kristoff says with a smirk on his face. Anna sighs and slumps her shoulders.

"I think I need to go talk to my dad." Anna says groaning as she walks away from the group, not letting herself think about how her heart raced as Kristoff said that Elsa might like her, that wasn't possible.

Elsa paces back and forth in front of the Potter's house. Harry gave her the address if there was ever an emergency. This was definitely an emergency in Elsa's mind. Thankfully Elsa had learned how to apparate.

Ginny opens the door with a smile on her face. "Hello who might you be?" Ginny asks very kindly.

"Oh right, I'm Elsa. I was wondering if Harry is here." Elsa asks feeling nervous meeting Anna's mother.

"Oh! He just left but should be back in a couple minutes. Why don't you come in and wait for him." Ginny says letting Elsa inside the house.

Elsa sits down, drinking some water looking around the cozy house. "You have a lovely house, Mrs. Potter." Elsa says trying to be polite.

Ginny laughs softly, "Please call me Ginny dear." Elsa nods and relaxes as she hears the door open.

"Mom, is dad here?" Anna asks walking in slightly surprised to see Elsa there. Even more surprised when the glass in Elsa's hand shatter, glass and ice everywhere.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Elsa says, her face bright red, her body very tense at the moment. She was not expecting to see Anna there, even if it was her house.

"Oh don't worry about it dear, we will clean it up." Ginny says with a kind smile before turning to Anna, "And what are you doing here young lady?" Ginny asks in a very motherly voice. Anna grins awkwardly because the reason she was here was standing in the room.

"Oh you know, just came to see my favorite mother." Anna says awkwardly, getting an eyebrow raise from Ginny, telling her that she didn't believe a word she just said.

Instead of confronting Anna again Ginny grabs her wand and points it at the mess.

" _Scourgify."_ Ginny says. Anna and Elsa watch as the glass and ice is cleaned up. Harry walks into the house.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Harry asks his daughter, not yet seeing Elsa.

"Just came to see you two." Anna answers laughing nervously before looking over at Elsa. Harry follows where Anna is looking and spots Elsa.

"Elsa. I didn't see you there. Is something the matter?" Harry asks shuffling the both of them into a different room, away from Anna and Ginny.

"There might be a little problem." Elsa responds while rubbing her wrists nervously. She was not sure how to tell her mentor that she might have a small crush on his daughter. Harry waits for her to explain herself.

Clearing her throat Elsa start to talk, "So I think I might have a little crush on someone and I am worried how it will affect my magic. Will I still be able to control it?" Elsa asks before looking at Harry, who is smiling softly.

"You should be fine Elsa, just try not to get to flustered, I know that you ice magic acts out more when you are. So who is this person?" Harry asks trying to be a father figure to Elsa.

Elsa blushes immediately, "Oh it is no one. Anyways I am going to go, thanks." Elsa says quickly before exiting the room.

At the same time Elsa and Harry talks, Anna and Ginny talk.

"So why are you really here?" Ginny asks, but has a small idea of what it could be, or rather who it could be. Anna blushes slightly as she sits down next to her mom.

"I think I have a crush on Elsa? But I don't know what to do. She seems so closed off, obviously for a good reason, but I want to get to know her more and I don't know how to do that without scaring her off." Anna explains her hands moving as she talks. Ginny just smiles softly, so she was right.

"Anna the second you walked in, Elsa's glass exploded. I think that is a good indication she likes you as well. But try to give her some space, you don't always have to be with her. She will come back to you." Ginny tells Anna. Anna pouts slightly

"How do you know that?" She asks not sure if that will work.

"Because that's what I did with your father and now look at us." Ginny says winking at Anna as Elsa walks out of the room.

"It was nice to finally meet you Elsa." Ginny tells Elsa before getting up and hugging the girl. For her part, Elsa tried to hug her back. She did however spot Anna watching her with those damn teal eyes.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Elsa says as they pull away. "Uh Anna would you like to go back to the school together?" Elsa asks all of a sudden a little unsure of why she asked that. Anna nods smiling.

"Yes I would really like that, just let me go say bye to my dad." Anna says before running off.

The two of them walked back to the castle together, in silence until Anna asks a question.

"So when were you born?" Anna asks making Elsa stop whatever she was thinking about before.

"May 2nd." Elsa answers softly while kicking a rock, her hands shoved into her pockets. Anna starts to think knowing she has heard that date before.

"That say seems super familiar." Anna says looking over at Elsa to see a sad expression on her face.

"It was the day that your father killed mine." Elsa tells Anna before looking up at her, "It was the day my dad died." Anna is at a loss for words for a second, not knowing the same day Elsa was born, her father died.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize-"Anna starts but is cut off by Elsa.

"No it's fine. I'm not sad he died, he was a bad guy. I'm just upset that there is another thing that connects me to him." Elsa explains looking over at Anna with neutral expression.

"It's another reason that people can tell me that I will end up like him. I hate it almost as much as I hate him for doing all the things he did." Elsa blurts out, not used to laying all her feelings out in the open for someone else. But when Anna stops her and pulls her in for a hug, Elsa knows she was going to be fine. Breathing in the smell of cinnamon relaxed her beyond belief.

"You won't turn out like him, you have to big of a heart for that." Anna whispers into her ear, than all of a sudden Elsa breaks down and buries her head into Anna's shoulder crying softly. Anna slightly surprised by this takes a chance to hug Elsa closer to her, to comfort her.

 **So I don't think this story with be that long, maybe only a few more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After Elsa opened up to Anna, the two became closer over the next few months. Everything was peaceful until of course, it wasn't.

It was a normal day like every other, Elsa was making her way to eat with Anna and her friends when she heard this hissing voice, one telling her that someone was hurt in the forest. She froze and turned towards the soft voice, following it. The voice lead her past the school and to the edge of the forest.

Elsa seemed to regain her head while she looked into the dark forest, knowing she had to save whoever was hurt in there. She looked behind her and sighed before stepping into the forest. She followed the voices deep into the forest, until it stopped.

Elsa looked around the dark and muggy opening she was in. She turned looking around wondering what had lead her out here, until she saw a snake, the one that was talking to her, slither past her feet. She relaxed for a second, before tensing again when a dark figure rose out from behind a tree.

"Elsa." The voice said, with a creepy kind of voice. Elsa felt goosebumps rise up on her pale skin and her blood run cold. She had heard this voice before, when she was younger.

 _Elsa woke up in a cold sweat, which was unusual for her. A figure was looming over her, she thought to scream, but a voice cut her off._

" _Elsa." The voice said in a hush tone. "You are meant to finish what your father started." The dark figure said. Elsa raised her hand and ice shot out at the figure, freezing a part of it._

" _Leave me alone." Elsa said in a scared voice, trying to grab her wand. As she reaches out the figure cuts her arm, causing her to scream. The staff comes in immediately, but by then the figure has disappeared._

 _Kai and Gerda patch her arm up but she knows a scar will be left there._

 _Harry asks about it and she shows him. He pales slightly before rolling up his on sleeve and telling her how he got the scar when he father was brought back to his living form, that it was a mark of the death eaters. From then on Elsa always kept it covered._

"What do you want?" Elsa asks the figure in a stern voice.

"You know what I want. I want you to finish what your father started but was killed before he could finish. Don't you want revenge for your father?" The figure asked as Elsa grabs her wand.

"No my father deserved to die and I will never take his place." Elsa said before casting a spell, the magic surging through her veins before going out through her wand. The figure disappears before it can hit it, but reappears next to Elsa pushing her down.

Elsa starts to roll before gaining her balance and getting up. The figure nowhere in sight. Elsa groans wiping her forehead off and trotting out of the forest and towards her room. Before she can get there Anna stops her.

"Elsa what happened to you?" Anna asks but Elsa groans starting to feel slightly dizzy and her arm starting to burn. Elsa starts to lean against Anna.

"Anna there is something wrong with me, take me to the infirmary." Elsa says before everything goes dark.

Anna panicked as Elsa hunches over in her arms. She takes her to the infirmary immediately and stays with her until she walks up. As she watches her Anna notices a mark on her arm, a scar that her father once explained to be a Death Eater mark. She looks at the scar and runs her finger over it, wondering who could've done this to her Elsa.

Elsa wakes up laying in a bed, in the infirmary. She sits up and looks over to see Anna smiling at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Anna asks as Elsa looks around noticing her arm is uncovered, she blushes before looking at Anna who is looking at her with worry.

"I feel fine right now, but what happened?" Elsa asks rolling her sleeve down to cover up her arm but Anna stops her putting her hand over Elsa's.

"Elsa don't, you don't have to." Anna says softly before adding on, "not around me. I don't care Elsa." She says which causes Elsa's heart to flutter.

"I went into the woods because a snake was telling me too. Probably not my smartest idea, but I met a dark figure there, one that gave me this scar when I was younger." Elsa explains to Anna who laces their fingers together.

"You were poisoned." Anna says to Elsa worry clearly in her voice. Elsa thinks back to the attack not remembering being poisoned, but she does remember feeling off once the figure pushed her.

"Anna I'll be fine, I'm sorry for worrying you." Elsa says as she rubs the back of Anna's hand with her thumb. That was another thing that had changed over the last month, Elsa displayed more feeling with Anna than anyone else. Anna smiles softly

"It's fine as long as you are alright." Anna says laughing softly as Elsa smiles at her. Harry watches the two of them before walking over to see Elsa. Elsa blushes softly as she realizes she is holding hands with Anna still.

"Hello Harry." Elsa says pulling her hand away from Anna's. Anna frowns because of this.

"Elsa what happened? Are you okay?" Harry asks while patting Anna on the back. Elsa nods at him

"Yes I am fine. I was attacked by a dark figure, the one that attacked me when I was younger. I followed a snake into the forest, it was telling me someone was hurt, but it was a trick." Elsa says frowning. Anna looks slightly confused by what Elsa was saying before realizing that she must have been a parseltongue. She added that mentally to a growing list of things similar between her and her father.

"Well just make sure that you have someone with you if you ever go into that forest, it is very dangerous." Harry tells her as he notices Anna looking at her with love in her eyes. Harry grins deciding to leave the two alone again.

"I'll see you two later, try to stay out of trouble." He tells the both of them before gathering his stuff and placing a kiss on Anna's forehead. The two watch him leave before going back to talking.

Days passed since Elsa has seen Anna and she really misses her. Elsa sighs as she sits in her defense against the dark art class, thinking about a redhead instead of paying attention. She does however catch the end of a conversation from the kids in front of her.

"So I'll see you at the Quidditch match tonight than?" The boy asks a girl who nods smiling. Elsa goes back to thinking.

There was a Quidditch match tonight, she remembered Anna telling her all about it. It was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Elsa smiles a bit because she remembers Anna telling her about how she was on the team for Gryffindor, this would be a perfect chance to see Anna again.

On the way back to her room, Elsa runs into Kristoff.

"Oh hello Elsa." Kristoff greets. Elsa smiles, she liked Kristoff the most out of Anna's friends, he seemed to be super understanding of her.

"Hello Kristoff." Elsa says back to him, with a polite smile on her face.

"Are you going to the match tonight?" He asks randomly, but really Anna had sent him to make sure that she was there. The redhead missed Elsa.

"I was thinking about it, but I don't know." Elsa says, because she really didn't want to go alone.

As if reading her mind Kristoff says, "Well you can go with me and the rest of the gang. I know Anna wants you there cheering her on." Kristoff tells her which sends a blush crawling up to the tips of her ears.

"Oh okay I'll go, just let me put my stuff away." Elsa says and when Kristoff nods, she hurries off to her room. While there Elsa grabs a scarf and some gloves.

Elsa runs back down and walks back to see Kristoff and the group waiting for her. A smile crosses her lips as she shyly walks over to the group. She never thought she would make friends, so the thought of them actually wanting to hang out with her causes Elsa to smile wider.

"Hey Elsa, let's go before the game starts." Rapunzel says before walking quickly to the field.

Elsa watches in awe as Anna gracefully flies around the field. Who knew Anna would be so good, especially with how clumsy she usually is. Anna was a chaser, Elsa learned as she stood with her friends. She cheered along with them as Anna got the Quaffle and easily flew around all the Hufflepuff plays to score.

The game was pretty equal until the snitch was finally caught by Gryffindor. Elsa and the gang all go down to cheer on the victory with Anna, but once they find her she is lip locked with Hans, the keeper for Gryffindor.

Elsa feels sick as she sees the two of them and immediately turns and runs off to her room, missing Anna push Hans away from her.

"Anna what the hell?" Hans asks as he ipes his lips off. Anna smacks him and walks to find her friends looking wide eyed at her.

"I told you that I am not interested in you, so leave me alone." Anna says before walking to her friends.

"Hey guys." Anna says awkwardly while looking through the group trying to find Elsa.

"She took off once she saw you and Hans kissing." Kristoff tells her with a questioning look written all over her face.

"I told him I didn't want to kiss him, but he did it anyways." Anna explains while frowning, "Now Elsa must think that I like him." Anna groans while covering her face with her hands.

"She did take off pretty fast and she did look kind of hurt. If I were you, I would go explain yourself to her fast." Rapunzel tells her.

"And maybe you should actually tell her how you feel about her, I think it is about time." Eugene says as he pats her back, "You both obviously like each other." Anna nods and grabs her things to put away.

"Okay, thanks guys. I think I will." Anna says feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

While Anna walks off to put her things in the shed, she feels a shiver run up her spine. She turns to see if someone followed her, but doesn't see anyone. She proceeds to go and puts her broom down next to all the others. When she turns around again, a figure dressed in all dark is in front of her. Before Anna can grab her wand the figure knocks her out. Dragging her towards the dark forest.

Meanwhile, Elsa paces her room back and forth trying to get that kiss out of her mind. Her heart feels like it might explode inside her chest, and she thinks that may be the best thing so she wouldn't feel all this pain anymore. She pauses her pacing when the scar on her arm starts to burn. She immediately knows that something is very very wrong.

She rushes downstairs and down the halls until she stops in front of Eugene, who is walking down the hall.

"Eugene, where is Anna?" Elsa asks worried about her before anyone else. Eugene gives her a questioning look before asking, "Isn't she with you? She said she was going to talk to you."

Elsa tense more because Anna is missing. "Shit." Elsa curses under her breath before running to the only place she can think of where Anna might be. The forest.

She stops in front of the tree line as she hears her mentor's voice flow through her brain. " _Make sure you always have someone with you, the forest is dangerous."_ Elsa clenches her teeth before stepping into the forest, her veins pumping with ice already. She needed to save Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa walked through the forest with a purpose. A purpose to save Anna, the girl that had captured her heart. The girl who made Elsa feel like she wasn't the monster she grew up thinking she was. Anna made her want to prove to everyone that just because her father was the darkest wizard to ever live, she could be good.

A snap of a stick pulled Elsa out of her thoughts and she immediately began walking in the direction of the sound.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. I knew you would come." A voice said. Elsa looked around trying to locate where the figure was.

"You just had to come save the girl, huh? Even though you and I both know, no one could ever love someone who has all that darkness running through her veins." The voice teased causing something to snap in Elsa.

"Enough!" She yelled the temperature quickly dropping below freezing, snowflakes beginning to fall. "Show yourself and give me back Anna!" Elsa continues.

The dark figure steps out and uncovers his head while leading an unconscious Anna, who was floating, forward with a flick of his wand.

"Remember me, Elsa?" The older man asks causing Elsa to cringe, an old memory beginning to surface.

* * *

 _Elsa happily ran through the castle, excited they were having a guest. Elsa slid to a stop in front of Kai who was busy setting the up the dining room._

" _Kai, we are finally able to have a visitor over, isn't that exciting?" The young girl asks, proud of herself. "Mom says I have learned to control myself enough that we can." She adds on grinning ear to ear._

" _That is very good Elsa. We are all so proud of you." Kai says and smiles as Elsa grows more sure of herself._

 _When the guest finally does arrive, Elsa notices that the maid are avoiding him. Elsa is puzzled by this but doesn't ask, instead she tries to talk to the man but he closes the door to the room he was staying in before Elsa could._

 _At dinner that night, Elsa glances between the man and her mom, who seem to be having a staring contest, that is until Elsa interrupts it._

" _Excuse me, what is your name?" Elsa asks in a very polite manner. The man glances at her then does a double take before shooting the Queen a look._

" _I am Weselton." The man says trying to smile at Elsa but it seems forced and Elsa scrunches up her nose, not liking this odd man already._

" _I was a very good friend of your father." The man adds on which peeks Elsa's interest, her mother never told her anything about her father._

" _My father?" She asks looking at the man more carefully now._

" _Yes, I can tell you all about him, after all you do have to finish what he started." The man says with a nod, which draws the Queen's attention._

" _Weselton, you will not be filling my daughter's head with all that nonsense." The Queen says angrily, causing Elsa to frown. She was very confused, which was something Weselton caught onto._

" _Does she even know anything about him?" He asks the Queen who shakes her head no. Weselton smiles a wicked kind of smile before turning back to the young girl._

" _Well just know that you do have your father's blood running through your veins. I'm very sure you will turn out just like him." Weselton tells Elsa. Those words that haunt Elsa for the next years of her life, because the very next morning Elsa finds out who her father was after asking Harry._

* * *

Elsa steps back, a little caught off guard, but still angry.

"How dare you take her?" Elsa spits out barely able to control the ice that is now incasing her fingertips. The man laughs wickedly, as he lets Anna float to the ground before pointing his wand at Elsa.

"I had to find some way to get you out here again, and well after seeing how you at around this Potter," He says the name as if it was the most disgusting thing he has ever said, "it was all too easy. I was surprised to find out how weak she is. You would think that with her father being the man who killed the greatest wizard that ever lived, she would inherit some of it."

Elsa's anger only grew as he sat there and talked bad about the girl who she came to care very deeply for. He seemed to notice too.

"Your father would be so disappointed in you if he saw you." The man taunted as he hit Anna with a spell, causing her to groan in pain.

Ice shot out of Elsa's hand, knocking the wand out of Weselton's hand.

"Impressive." Weselton says with a surprised expression on his face, not noticing the small blizzard that Elsa was creating around them.

"You want me to be like my murderous father?" Elsa hissed out as her power began to consume her, "well here you go." She told him, watching as he got wide eyed before turning into a solid block of ice. The blizzard continued to grow and spread out over Hogwarts, but Elsa didn't care.

"Anna wake up." Elsa says while kneeling beside the girl, shaking her gently. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief when one of those teal eyes opened and looked at her, a groan followed.

"What happened?" Anna asks as she slowly sits up and takes in the surrounding before shivering, "And why is it so cold?" Elsa looks around and starts to panic as she can't seem to stop the blizzard.

"Oh no, oh no." Elsa says as she tries to make it all melt, worry hits her harder as she realizes that she could be causing people to be serious hurt. Everything seems to come to a halt in Elsa's brain when a warm hand touches her arm.

"Elsa try to stay calm, you know that when you get emotional it's harder to control it." Anna says while she slides her arms around Elsa to hug the older girl, knowing that it calms her. It seems to be working until it suddenly gets a whole lot colder.

Elsa pulls away from Anna, with a heart broken look on her face as she remembers Anna and Hans kissing. The wind picks up and Elsa takes that chance to step further away from Anna.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Anna says through a shiver her lips turning blue.

"Anna stay away from me, don't you see I am dangerous. Go be with Hans at least he can keep you safe." Elsa says her heart breaking all over again, maybe she really wasn't supposed to be good. Maybe she should give being bad a try.

"Elsa what are you talking about? I don't want Hans." Anna says closing her mouth to embarrassed to say how she really wanted Elsa.

"I'm not a fool, Anna. I saw you two kissing earlier." Elsa says, in the coldest voice Anna has ever heard her speak in. Anna still steps closer to Elsa, needing to comfort her. The storm picks up even more.

"Elsa, he kissed me. I never wanted that." Anna says getting closer, she reaches out a hand to touch Elsa, but stops as she sees tears freezing down Elsa's cheeks.

"Oh Elsa, I don't want him. I never have, all I want is you." Anna says finally closing the distance and wrapping the girl in her arms. Anna shivers more once Elsa wraps her arms around her.

Anna pulls away from the hug, half way, and smiles shyly at Elsa. She moves in and finally places her lips onto Elsa's. Both girls sigh in contentment, neither noticing the temperature rising and the snow melting. They only break apart when they hear voices.

"Anna, Elsa, where are you two?" Harry shots out as he passes another tree and sees the two of them caught up in an embrace.

"Now when I said to always bring someone with you into the forest, I didn't mean that it was an ideal place for the two of you to make out." Harry teases causing both girls to step away from each other, faces bright red. This action causes Harry to notice the man stuck in a block of ice.

The girls watch as Harry inspects the ice before, sending it off. "Good work Elsa." Harry says proud of the girl. He catches Anna watching Elsa and smiling just as proud. He sighs, knowing that this day was bound to come.

"Elsa would you like to come over for dinner sometime when school is out?" Harry asks while smiling at the two of them.

"I would love to Harry." Elsa says, her cheeks tinted pink, while Anna slips her fingers into Elsa's.


End file.
